A solar cell module to convert light energy into electrical energy through photoelectric conversion effect has been extensively known as a device to obtain non-pollution energy contributing to the conservation of global environment.
As the photoelectric conversion effect is improved, a great number of solar cell systems having a solar cell module are installed even for home use.
In order to output power generated from the solar cell module including solar cells that generate power from the light of the sun, conductors acting as positive and negative electrodes are provided in the solar cell module, and terminals of the conductors, which serve as connectors connected to a cable for outputting current to the outside, are provided outside a photovoltaic module.
In BIPV (Building Integrated Photovoltaic System) substituted for a transparent glass of a building, a junction box, which serves as an electrical connection path of the photoelectric conversion power generated from the solar cell to another electric generation system, protrudes to an outside, so that construction and treatment are difficult, and since the junction box is directly exposed to an outside, the junction box may be damaged.
In addition, the junction box protruding to the outside causes the external appearance thereof to be deteriorated and interrupts slimness of the solar cell module.